


there are scars under his crown

by OliveYou



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthright Spoilers, F/M, and sakura cause she's great, basically leo as the king of nohr, birthright ending, have fun, i found something on a tumblr post, i was going to have a prolouge but nope, it gets sort of emotional at the end, it's a little dark but not horrible, lotsa angst and the like, my mind didn't work, so take this, so yeah sort of taken from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/OliveYou
Summary: Post-Birthright.Sakura travels to Nohr on request from the King to help the wounded and failing population.she tries to heal not just the people of Nohr-but also their ruler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> welp  
> so why does nobody talk about how Camilla basically dumped the crown and forced Leo to take it  
> so yeah more angst

The king of Nohr is blond, young, and yet old beyond his years. Sakura quails under his gaze but stares at his crown and wonders exactly how old he is.

“Expected something else?” He comments drily, and she drops her gaze, blushing hard, and opens her mouth to apologize. He stops her; holds up his hand, and she bites her lip.

“It’s fine. Many people think of something a little… _different_ when the title comes up.” He laughs, hollow and short. It’s only then that she remembers her manners.

“P-princess Sakura of Hoshido. I-It’s an honor t-t-to meet you.” She bows, and offers her hand, and he takes it.

“Leo. Though I suppose King Leo is what you would call me…” He trails off, and his shoulders sag just a little. It doesn’t escape Sakura, and it reminds her of mother.

It was hard without father, but she never let on. She tried to be strong.

Sakura could see it, though. The worry lines, the weight on her shoulders…

_He’s trying, just like mother._

But he’s lost so much-his brother, his sister, and _Corrin_ -she can’t imagine how he’s taken it. Corrin is too naïve, he never thought for a moment that Nohr would hate him for this. Perhaps it’s for the best.

“Camilla will be happy to hear you arrived safely.”

His older sister… it’s strange, how she refused the crown. She seemed so commanding, so terrifying, that Sakura had no trouble imagining her as the Queen of Nohr.

_She left Leo to rule. Surely she would have worried about her younger brother?_

The question comes out before she can stop herself.

“Do you hate her?”

Leo stops.

“A bit of a personal question when we haven’t known each other for five minutes,” he says, and she makes to apologize-again-but he continues thoughtfully, “But… do I? I’m not sure.”

“S-s-sorry… I shouldn’t have asked something so private…” He shakes his head and goes on, lost in thought.

“I don’t think I do.” He says slowly. “Camilla… she doesn’t seem like one to rule. She prefers to work behind the scenes, taking care of the family while Marx made the decisions. I can’t imagine her on the throne anymore then I can imagine Odin speaking normally.”

Leo sighs, long and tired. She thinks of Marx, and compares the former crown prince to his younger brother.

The similarities are striking. Blond, handsome, tall and serious.

“What about Corrin?” She knows she really shouldn’t press, lest she reopen old wounds, but she can’t help herself. Sometimes you can’t just bury the pain.

“Corrin…” His voice hardens and she shrinks away.

“I think that Corrin… Corrin did something unforgivable. There are some things I can’t forgive; some I can’t forget. But for _him_ , sometimes forget is enough.”

His shoulders drop a little more. Sakura fears she has gone too far, but he clears his throat and continues on as if nothing happened.

“Did you come by yourself?”

Ah, so Hinoka didn’t tell him. Sakura shakes her head and bows again, out of habit.

“N-no. My retainers… they are outside. They told me you preferred to b-be alone.”

“I see.” He doesn’t want to talk anymore, then. The doors open and he shows her out of throne room.

She watches his back, and she feels a wave of sympathy. It’s not _fair_.

“I’m sorry.”

One hand reaches towards the crown.

“Thank you.”

 


End file.
